Rain of Roses Interlude: Gone Away
by Saravien
Summary: *complete* Songfic. A bridge between Rain of Roses and the sequel. Quistis remembers at Gabriel's memorial service.


A fall of earth, and the tree was in place. A tree that would grow straight and strong, reaching for the heavens and drawing in the warmth of a sun that Gabriel Andovar would never see again. 

**_Maybe in another life_**

**_I could find you there_**

Quistis Trepe stood alone in a crowd of people, garbed in a perfectly pressed SeeD uniform. Hair the color of spun gold was pulled straight back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, with not a single strand daring to mar the perfection. Her face was a mask of unemotional calm, her hands folded primly as she stared straight ahead, not hearing a single word the priest was saying. In fact, the only sign that she was human, rather than a perfectly sculpted statue, was her eyes.

****

**_Pulled away before your time_**

**_I can't deal_**

**_It's so unfair_**

Pain, sorrow, regret all waged war within those azure depths, indicative of the turmoil going on within the blonde SeeD's soul. As the priest's voice droned on, memories played for unseeing eyes

_            "I think we should get back to town," he finally said, his voice low, full of emotion. When he turned back towards her, a strange look painted his face. Confusion? Sorrow?_

_            Fear?_

_            "Who are you?" she whispered._

**_And it feels_**

**_Yeah it feels like_**

**_Heaven is so far away_**

**_And it feels_**

**_Yeah it feels like_**

**_The world has grown cold_**

**_Now that you've gone away_**

****

            Slowly the crowd melted away as people returned to their homes, to their lives, to their loved ones. Quistis became aware of someone standing at her shoulder.

            "Ms. Trepe," Gefrey Vanderstyll said gently, touching her elbow. The only acknowledgement he received of his presence was a barely perceivable nod. "I'm not entirely sure what Gabriel was to you…But perhaps you'd like to have this."

            Now Quistis turned to look at him. Gefrey held out a small, black and white photograph. She took it slowly, studying it. It was of a small boy, probably about five or six years old, standing in a garden. 

            Beside a rose bush.

            She looked back up at Gefrey. He read the question in her eyes, and answered without her needing to speak a word.

            "It's Gabriel. I don't have many pictures of him, but I thought you might want to have one. Thank you ever so much for your service, not just to me but to Starvale as well. I hope I will have the pleasure of working with you again sometime in the future."

            "Thank you," Quistis said softly, tucking the precious photograph in a pocket. 

****

**_He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him. Her mercenary instincts cried out, demanding she snatch up Save the Queen. But other instincts also spoke, the woman battling with the warrior_**

_            The woman won._

_            She let him pull her in, breathing in the intoxicating smell of him. Maybe it was the sunset, maybe it was the roses. Whatever it was, she couldn't resist._

**_Leaving flowers on your grave_**

**_Shows that I still care_**

**_But black roses and hail marys _**

**_Can't bring back_**

**_What was taken from me_**

****

            After she was alone, Quistis walked slowly towards the tree they had planted. Since there was no body, there would be no grave, only this tree as testament to the life of one young mercenary who had willingly given his life to save his people. Piled at the base of the tree were the townspeople's offerings. Flowers of every shape, size, and color created a brilliant myriad of color all around the hopeful little tree.

            And the roses.

            The roses, too, were of every color Quistis had ever seen, but the red ones stood out in her eyes. No longer able to contain her sorrow, her eyes filled with tears, glistening like tiny jewels in the early morning sunlight. 

**_I reach to the sky_**

**_And call out your name_**

**_And if I could trade _**

**_I would_**

****

            "Oh, Gabriel," she whispered as the tears slipped the silent way down her pale cheeks. "Where have you gone? Why did you sacrifice yourself again? Is this how it's meant to be? Always missing each other, always losing each other to the cause of the greater good? _Why, dammit! When is it our turn!" _

_"I'm sorry, rose." He spoke quietly, and despite the roar of chaos raging around them, she heard him plainly. "My place is here. They need me. I alone can fight them back. No, please don't cry…"_

_            She turned away, unable to bear the sight of him any longer. She took off, running through the streets, as fast as her feet would carry her. _

_            Behind her, she left her heart. _

Her fist clenched around the stem of the single rose she'd brought, the thorns pricking her delicate skin and sending tiny rivulets of blood down her hand. 

            _You are not alone._

_            Quistis blinked, shivering as a sense of a presence swept over her. She watched with awestruck eyes as all the roses beneath the tree darkened to scarlet.___

**_And it feels_**

**_Yeah it feels like_**

**_Heaven is so far away_**

**_And it stings_**

**_Yeah it stings_**

**_The world is so cold_**

**_Now that you've gone away_**

**_Gone away_**

**_Gone away_**

_Gabriel walked towards her slowly, studying her. A gibbous moon hung in the sky, filling the garden with a soft, silver light, reflected in the ebony strands of his hair. He was dressed in plain grey clothing, with a black cloak slung about his shoulders. His sword hung at his side, and a silver chain glinted just above the neckline of his shirt. He made no sound as he moved, not even his scabbard daring to clink with his stride. _

_            He looks like something out of a dream__, she thought, holding her breath as he drew near. He stopped beside her, looking past her at the roses. _

_            "What are you doing here this time of night?" he asked softly. _

            The wind kicked up around her, and she whirled about, completely unprepared for what she saw. Leathery wings reached skyward, blocking out the morning sun as the great beast set itself down, silvery scales glistening.

            Bahamut.

            Quistis held a hand up to shield her eyes from the wind, squinting at the platinum dragon. "What are you doing here?" she called out. "I didn't summon you!"

            Bahamut brought his head low to the ground, at the same level with hers. His unearthly blue eyes pierced her as his deep voice rumbled out. "**You called me, dear Quistis. You called me with your tormented heart. I am your comfort, your safe haven. So I have arrived."**

**_I reach to the sky_**

**_And call out your name_**

**_And if I could trade_**

**_I would_**

****

            A few moments passed as Quistis stared at the dragon. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Thank you, my friend," she whispered. She turned back to the tree and held out the rose, allowing the petals to fall in a flurry of crimson rain. Then she walked to Bahamut and stood beside him. 

_"Wait!" Quistis cried._

_            Gabriel stopped and looked back at her. His face was calm, serene, his eyes brimming with emotion. _

_            "You said you know who I am. Who am I, then?"_

_            He smiled, the last she would ever see of him. "You are my soul."_

_            He stepped through, and the portal closed _

"Goodbye, Gabriel," she murmured softly, resting a hand on Bahamut's forearm. "Take me back to the Ragnarok, Bahamut. I'm ready to go home."

**_And it feels _**

**_Yeah it feels like_**

**_Heaven is so far away_**

**_And it stings_**

**_Yeah it stings_**

**_The world has grown cold_**

**_Now that you've gone away_**

**_Gone away_**

**_Gone away…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Disclaimer: Gone Away is by Offspring, FF8 and its characters and likenesses belong to Squaresoft. _**

****

_Author's note: This is a little bridge that comes just after Rain of Roses and is meant to bridge to the next story. Also, I wanted to write this because the song just fit the situation so perfectly, and is a beautiful song. Keep an eye out for the sequel!! __J_


End file.
